1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is concerned with a visor for a helmet, particularly a motorcycle helmet, comprising an outer plastic pane and an inner plastic pane that are held spaced apart relative to one another through a sealing edge under inclusion of an air cushion.
2. Background Art
Known visors of this type comprise a relatively compact frame in which the two panes are fixed. This results in the shortcoming that the visibility is restricted by the lower frame section when the visor is partly open.
Based on this, the invention is based on the object of designing a visor of the above type in such a way that the shortcomings of conventional designs of this type are avoided and a cost-effective producibility and assembly is ensured while attaining a maximum individual adjustability to the individual desires of the given user.
This object is met according to the invention in such a way that the outer pane is extruded of plastic and has edge regions projecting toward the inside, into which a pane that has been punched out of flat, plate-like plastic material can be inserted in a form-fitting manner. Specifically, provision is made for the inner, punched pane to sit against the outer pane under a pretension that arches the inner pane.
By providing an extruded outer pane, it is possible to first form edge regions that project as one piece with this pane and to fix the inner pane there without requiring a separate frame element for fixing and connecting the panes. This creates particularly favorable visibility conditions in all positions of the visor. The connection or replacement of the inner visor pane to the outer visor pane can be made with a single flick of the wrist and the inner pane nevertheless sits closely against the outer one. A significant advantage lies in the fact that no fixed interconnection is created between the outer and inner panes, so that the user can freely select the inner pane, e.g. regarding its tint, and can optionally also change it retroactively. Since initially only a flat punched-out plate is required as the inner pane, it can be manufactured particularly cost-effectively.
To attain the pre-tension of the inner pane, provision is advantageously made for it to sit with its outer ends against projections on the inside of the outer pane in such a way that the curvature created in this manner has a slightly lesser curvature radius than the outer pane has in this region.
Specifically, the ends of the inner pane may encompass the projections of the outer pane at least partially in a form-fitting manner.
Since, according to the invention, the outer pane is produced by extrusion, it is possible to design the same spherically curved forward, i.e., it may also have a curvature in a vertical sectional plane, which creates particularly favorable visibility conditions and also particularly dynamic optics.
The inner pane may be penetrated by a tint or provided with a tinted coating, as well as with an anti-condensation coating. Anti-condensation coatings of this type may be applied particularly advantageously onto cellulose acetate panes. The outer pane, with an outer coating to increase the scratch-resistance, is composed particularly of polycarbonate.
Regarding the outer pane, provision may, furthermore, advantageously be made for the visor mounting and/or adjustment sections to be extruded as one piece with the pane. It is possible to design these sections in such a way that the inventive visor may also be used to retrofit helmets that used to be equipped with visors with frames.
The mounting and/or adjustment sections are, at the same time, advantageously formed as a catch for the inner pane.
The side of the inner pane that sits against the outer pane is provided with a preferably sprayed-on circumferential silicon seal which, in combination with the elastic forward-curvature of the inner pane, ensures a tight seal of the air cushion between the two panes.